battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Republic of Korea/@comment-24903406-20170815160835
Seoul, Korea ---- August 15th marks National Liberation Day of Korea, commemorating the victory over Imperial Japan during the Second World War and the liberation of the Korea state from the hands of the empire. Streetlights all over the city have a Taegukgi hanging from them, and shops, stores and offices are closed for the day. Taegukgis decorate almost every building, from small to big. Decorative streamers and banners line buildings, fences and the like. Flags at official buildings are flown at half mast in memoriam to the victims that suffered their fates at the hands of the Empire of Japan. Museums are free of charge for the day, aswell as public transport. In Japan, the national flag is also flown at half staff, to pay respects to both the Korean and Japanese people who had died as a result of Japanese Imperialism. At Japanese governmental buildings, the Taegukgi and Hinomaru are flown side-by-side at half staff - symbolizing the newly found Korean-Japanese Friendship Alliance for World Peace. The atmosphere in Korea would be considered happy, with news headlines citing August 15th and focusing on the aspects of the holiday itself, while social media sites are exploding with activity. On Twitter, Koreans are tweeting #FreeKorea - becoming synonymous with the day. School is postponed, and children and young adults stay home with their families. The military is still put on high alert, especially wary of a sudden attack by the Great Japanese Empire. Mixed feelings flood the ranks, some overjoyed, some casual and some rather unhappy with what the Empire of Japan had done in the past. However, feelings of animosity were quickly ceased by the festivities. Korean ships were ordered to fly the Taegukgi at all times during the day, and the national flag be flown at half mast at military bases. To the surprise of many, a military parade would not be held, as it has been deemed "too aggressive" by the President, especially on a holiday such as this. Instead, he addresses the people via television and radio: "Hear me out today, United people of Korea. Today we are euphoric to celebrate and commemorate the liberation of the Korean Peninsula by the allied forces during the Second World War, and to the eventual defeat of the Empire of Japan. Though we celebrate, we also mourn. We mourn the loss of our friends, family, fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, grandfathers and grandmothers, who left this world too early at the hands of Japanese Imperialism. Though we mourn, let our feelings of sorrow and distress not break or hinder our relations with Japan today. We are united, the people of two mighty nations, former enemies, now friends. A long time dream has been achieved by us, we no longer need to hold onto our feelings of anger and resentment towards each other. If we have anyone to blame for our losses, it is the nations who were involved in the conflict. Americans, Russians, Chinese, and even Koreans and Japanese themselves. We all make mistakes, and we will continue to make mistakes. The natural thing humans do is make mistakes. While we are not all perfect, nor were we created equal, the best thing we can do is to do our best to repair the damaged relations that have plagued us since the war. Our Japanese brethren beg for our forgiveness and understanding, and I wish to grant them that. I here out those who seek retribution, and everyone should. Holding grudges only make things worse, and the worse has yet to come. For now, all we can do is to make amends and celebrate this day, August 15th, 2017 as one - mot divided, not two Koreas like it formerly was, but as one nation as a whole, united for the same goals we wish to seek. I wish the Korean people a safe and happy National Liberation Day." President Jong Jin-park 8/15/2017 Seoul, Republic of Korea ----